


Curtsy

by iphis18



Category: Septimus Heap - Angie Sage
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Family, Gen, Trans Character, written only in the context of the first book
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2313572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iphis18/pseuds/iphis18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boys don't curtsy but maybe Nicko does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curtsy

**Author's Note:**

> The first line is taken essentially directly from the first book (chapter 18); this is a re-imagining of that scene with Nicko as not-cis, though there isn't much emphasis on Nicko's identity.

"And I suppose I have to curtsy to you now you're Miss High and Mighty," Nicko says, nudging Jenna with a sharp elbow, all glittering grin and golden with glee in the quiet light of the morning. Jenna mulls over the thought for a moment and then laughs, soft and a little scared, against Nicko's shoulder.

"I think you're allowed to bow if you want," Jenna says, rue and wry against the marsh air, and Nicko looks at her, steady green eyes appraising purple shine, and sees a sister apprehensive of a newfound distance. Purple eyes return the gaze, strange but not a stranger's. Jenna will never be a stranger.

Still, Nicko's not used to this kind of discomfort, not between them, and so jumps up and curtsies, wide and wild and exaggerated, tugging out long skirts that aren't there. "This works too," Nicko pronounces in a lofty tone, pushing away a tremor. 

Jenna's smile looks a little easier now, a little lighter and less far away. "This works too," she agrees as Nicko returns to her side, curling into the cocoon of the quilt and leaning against her, once again warm against the chill of uncertainty and salt air.


End file.
